Drago Returns Remixed
by Ginger Wolfsbane
Summary: Hey guys, if you read my first story, this is, well obviously the remixed version. You know the story of Drago's origins and Shendu's recounted story of his rise and fall from power. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Explanation and Realizations

**I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I claim no rights to it. Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! My life has been a little crazy with me transferring colleges and my sister getting married. I also decided to do my first story. It was too rushed, and the more I tried to think of getting Drago out of the Netherworld with the parameters I set up, the harder it got. Anyway, the story is very similar, but a few details were changed, and many more were added. Please review! I love the criticism; it helps my work. Enjoy! **

Drago and Shendu, thrown in the Demon Realm, blamed each other for being imprisoned there. They floated for what felt like days in the vortex grappling with one another, but of course, they weren't the only demons in the realm…

"IF YOU HAD JUST RULED CHINA BETTER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Drago yelled at Shendu.

"DO YOU KNOW DEMANDING IT IS TO RUN AN EMPIRE?-! IT ISN'T AS SIMPLE AS KILLING EVERYONE THAT'S A THREAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG CHINA IS!-?" scolded Shendu.

"Now what do we have here?" Tso Lan said coolly.

"It looks like two foolish dragons squabbling." Hsi Wu said snidely.

"Bbbrothers and sisters, what a pleasure it is to see you" Shendu stuttered nervously.

"What brings you two to the demon netherworld?" Po Kong inquired.

"Based on what I've heard, both of them fighting for power" Dai Gui replied.

"What's wrong Shendu? Couldn't keep your son in line?" Tchang Zu said in a superior tone.

"Humph, why don't you shut your mouth Sparky?" Drago said in a blatantly disrespectful way.

"What was that boy?" Tchang Zu retorted, narrowing his eyes at Drago.

"You heard me. My weakling father may be afraid of you, but I'm not. Anything you throw at me, I can just absorb and throw back at you." Drago retaliated.

"THAT POWER WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU!" Tchang Zu shouted in fury.

"Oh really? Then who was it for electrolyte breath?" Drago returned.

"DRAGO! ENOUGH! I case you haven't realized you have _their_ powers." Shendu admonished.

"So?" Drago replied.

"SO?-! SO THEY CAN TAKE THEIR POWERS BACK IF THEY WANT TO!" Shendu growled

"WHAT?-! YOU SAID THAT AS SOON AS I GOT ALL 8 DEMON CHI INSIDE ME, NOTHING COULD REMOVE IT!" Drago yelled at his father.

"So that's why a half-demon like yourself thinks you could talk to your betters like that" Hsi Wu responded, enjoying every minute of both of their misery.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you just call me a half demon?" Drago challenged.

"Of course, we can tell how strong you are with our demon chi. You're too pathetically weak to be full-blooded" Tso Lan said callously.

"It figures Shendu would associate with such lowly scum" Bai Tza added.

"How dare you call my son…" Shendu said trying to defend his son from these dishonorable insults.

"Wait, YOUR SON?-!" Tchang Zu berated "YOU HAD RELATIONS WITH HUMANS?-!"

"Just when you think he can't get any more pathetic, he does this." Xiao Fung included scornfully.

"Wait one minute…" Shendu said nearly choking on his anger.

"I'll bet it was one of his servants" Bai Tza replied spitefully.

"No, probably one of the higher class peasants" Po Kong said trying to add what little dignity was dew her little brother.

"SHUT YOUR ODIUS MOUTHS! MY SON IS NOT A HALF-DEMON, AND THE NEXT PERSON TO SAY SO WILL GET THEIR THROAT SLASHED!" Shendu bellowed.

"Heh, you can't lie to us, we can tell…" Tso Lan tried to argue.

"NO, WHAT YOU SEE IS THE RESULT OF THOSE ACURSED HUMANS MEDDLING WITH MY FAMILY!" Shendu roared.

"So that means you and a…" Hsi Wu queried.

"Another dragon demoness, yes, had a child and built a family, until that damn Lo Pei ruined everything!" Shendu growled.

Drago was shocked to hear his father talk like this. He'd never spent much time, if any with his father, and he had always assumed that he had abandoned him and his mother to save his own hide.

"Wait, you mean you didn't abandon us?" Drago asked softly.

"WHAT!-? OF COURSE NOT, I… er…" Shendu sighed. He realized what his son thought of him.

"Do you even know what happened, those many centuries ago son?" Shendu asked with concern.

"No, how the hell could I know, I..." Drago tried to say, bewildered.

"If you two could please skip these disgusting dramatics and just tell us what happened." Tchang Zu said rolling his eyes.

Shendu was angered by his rudeness, but went to tell his story to his son.

"Drago, I'm sorry you never knew what really happened, but I'll tell you the truth. Thousands of years ago, I was a young dragon born of our great father. He had many wives, and I was his last child. He was training me to rule over China, but I was a restless boy, and unlike my older siblings, who took their roles as soon as they could. I thought that being a ruler would be dull. Instead, I went out and got into trouble. My father never approved of it. I lied and tricked humans, and my father said it was beneath my status, and that I should only do it when necessary." Shendu narrated.

"He just said that because you also lied and cheated us." Dai Gui muttered.

"Anyway, if you won't interrupt me," Shendu said giving Dai Gui the eye, "I got sick of my father and went to Europe. I found that there were many more evil dragons in Europe. In fact, it was unusual to find good ones there, unlike the vermin in China. That's where I met your mother. She was a beautifully cruel creature. She not only killed humans, but also played the cruelest games on them. She tricked lovers into killing each other, sons into selling them their souls so that they may best their fathers on the battlefield, and mother into letting her turn their children into horrid monsters so that they would not be weaklings. All ended in pitiful demises. I fell deeply in love with her and her with me."

"What did she look like" Bai Tza said dreamy-eyed. It seems that whether you're a demoness or a human girl, you just can't help but fall for a good love story.

"She was a gorgeous dragon. Her hide was crimson red, stained by the blood of her many victims. Her eyes were golden like the sun that was devoured by the first dragon. Her flames were azure and pearl, the hottest flames there are. Even her human form was astounding. Her skin was ivory and flawless. Her hair was as black as her soul, and her eyes were a deep emerald. It was an appealing form that could attract any man."

"Including you" Hsi Wu added slyly.

"Yes well, continuing on, we fell deeply in love, and played many cruel tricks on both commoners and royalty, but there was trouble at home when the 8 Immortals started to attack you guys and father as well. I heard the news and rushed home. He was wounded and so ancient that he was too weak to recover. I took his place against Lu Dongbin, the leader of the 8 Immortals. I was not strong enough to defeat him and was banished to the demon netherworld."

"WHAT?-! DON'T TRY TO INSULT OUR INTELLIGENCE! WE ALL KNOW THAT…" Tchang Zu blared.

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH, I was going to say that before too much time had passed, my love had gotten me out of the netherworld with a demon that could manipulate space. We fled to Europe again, and waited for the 8 Immortals to perish. Obviously, they weren't called immortal because they couldn't die. When they died, we went back to China with an army of dragons by our side conquered the country. After a little while, we had a hatchery of eggs. The most powerful of which would be Drago. We thought we could rule the world, but those damned humans ruined it all! It seems that although we killed most of Lu Dongbin's family, one son escaped, and raised a family, teaching them very powerful good chi magic. Over the centuries, they escaped our gaze found the enemies of my love, a very powerful, what is now German, royal family. They joined forces and attacked my army and my family. I was in the front lines and was turned to stone, leaving my family helpless. The rest of the story I've heard from several different demons and humans looking to me for power while I was powerless. The warriors were defeated and those monsters destroyed the hatchery, except for Drago. His mother had taken him to modern-day Iran to escape their wrath, but they found her, and took Drago. She followed them to Germany to protect Drago, but it was a trap. They slayed her, and tried to destroy the egg, but with her dying breath, she put a spell on the egg to protect it. It was given to her from one of her powerful German sorcerers; I can't remember exactly who he was. They hid Drago in a labyrinth in a mountain in the Black Forest. When I heard this I vowed that when I was free from my stone prison, I would unleash my dragon horde from the netherworld and destroy all of Asia for the pain they caused my family and enslave all of Europe."

"But if Drago was supposed to be the most powerful of your eggs, then why is he so weak now?" Tso Lan questioned.

"It would seem that the battle had scarred him. He was a newborn egg when this happened, so he was very vulnerable. The powers from his mother never revealed themselves, and his powers from me were halved which made them susceptible to being stolen by good chi wizards like those blasted Chans. It was my fault that this happened, and my fault that you felt abandoned."

"Yes, yes, but Drago, what happened to get you out of the egg?" Hsi Wu said completely ignoring Shendu's last comment.

"Well, I was released by one of mom's oracles, Wolfgang. He used a spell that used the blood of the last living heir of the humans that imprisoned me and killed my mother. I was released fully grown and clad in a silk robe, and the dude, heh well let's just say things got a little toasty for him. After that I set about to break dad out of Section 13 and to bring demons back to this realm." Drago recounted.

"Yes, but when was this?" Tso Lan asked.

"Huh?" Drago asked.

"When were you hatched?" Tso Lan asked again.

"About 5 years from now" Drago responded.

"WHAT!-?-?-!" Shendu shouted.

"C'mon, you know the story. I finally had the Chans on the ropes, when Jade went back in time to destroy the dragon teeth. I followed her and got trapped in the past." Drago answered.

"Wait, you're from the future?" Xiao Fung asked inquisitively.

"Yes, why are you all flipped out on me?" Drago responded confusedly.

"Because you fool, if you were hatched 5 years from now, that means that your egg is still in the present day" Bai Tza responded.

"So?" Drago asked again.

"It would seem that the boy didn't get Shendu's intellect." Tchang Zu reproached.

"He did manage to get closer to destroying the Chans and ruling the world than any of us though" Po Kong countered.

"How the hell do you know about that when you weren't even in the fucking human realm when it happened?-!" Drago asked.

"Simple, you two argue very loudly" Dai Gui said, answering what felt like an obvious answer.

"Can you shut your mouths for just five minutes, Drago the fact that your egg is still in the present time means that you can go back to the human realm!" Shendu chided.


	2. Chapter 2: Jail Break

"So you need me to find the same person that future me found to summon you from your egg?" Wolfgang asked, intrigued by the situation as a whole.

"Yup" Drago returned

"Huh, you know, you really shouldn't fuck with the space time continuum like this" Wolfgang lectured.

"Oh shut up, can you do it or not?" Drago retorted.

"I don't know what future me did to find the last living heir of a long dead royal family, but I can find what is needed to summon you back to this world with just a little bit of your demon essence and someone to summon to this world." Wolfgang said while thinking.

"Demon essence? You mean like my chi?" Drago asked.

"Yes, like your demon chi, exactly" Wolfgang replied.

"Fuck! How the hell am I going to give you part of my demon chi when I'm trapped in this hell?-!" Drago fumed.

"Well, is there anything that you combined your chi with in this world that would have left a residual amount?" Wolfgang queried.

"Actually yes"…

Inside San Quentin State Prison, Ice, Cobra, and Fist hang out in the prison yard with the guards eyes glued to the trio.

"Man, it's fuckin' bad enough that we're stuck in this hell hole, but do they need to stare at us whenever we hang?" Ice complained.

"Yeah, bad enough this is only time we can hang" Cobra agreed.

"It's that fuckin' Chan's fault. He and his posse got us locked up in the clink and got the coppers eying us 24/7." Ice shouted.

"Hey, what the fuck you daisies talking about over there?" a gang leader in the jail asked.

"What the fuck you just call us you asshole!-?" Ice barked back.

"Oh what, you dicks think I'm gonna be nice? Ever since you losers came here, you act like your better than the rest of us. So dickwad, what makes you so much better?" he asked while walking over toward him.

"You think I care what a fucker like you thinks? Piss off." Ice said brushing him off.

"Heh, well that settles it boys, I just found my new bitch to fuck!" the gang leader yelled back to his gang thrusting his pelvis to make his point.

Ice blew his lid when he heard that. It was bad enough that he was back in the clink, but there was no fucking way he'd let a jackass like this talk to them like that. Before the gang leader even knew it, Ice was behind him and had him on the ground yelping in pain like a Chihuahua in a matter of seconds. The guards that had been watching knew what to do. Each of them pulled out an electrified baton to make sure that DJ and Cobra didn't get involved and went between them and the fight. Another couple made sure the gang didn't get involved, and one pulled a taser on Ice. Ice was quickly subdued. DJ and Cobra couldn't stand the sight of Ice being tasered and each stole a baton, but before they could make a move, they were tasered from behind. Each was thrown in solitary confinement and hand-cuffed ankles to wrists. Captain Black made sure that the guards at San Quentin were prepared for the Ice Crew. There was virtually no way for them to escape. He even made sure that if there was a breach in security involving them, he would be notified immediately.

The three men sat in their cells. They were pissed, but even worse, they felt defeated. None of them could think of a way out of this. They had to serve life for conspiracy against the state and attempted murder, as well as a butt load of other charges. Fist and Cobra couldn't get their hands on a bit on machinery to use, and Ice couldn't get a gang organized because he was watched like a hawk. It had been a year since they were imprisoned, the city had rebuilt a lot, and it was finally sinking in that they were screwed. Ice actually realized that he had to accept defeat.

Later that night, Wolfgang made his move. First, he put a cloaking spell on the cameras to make sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, and second, he knocked out the guards on duty with another spell. He was easily able to open the cells holding the crew.

"Yo, what's going on?" Ice said still blurry from sleep. All of them came out and saw the scene laid before them.

"Alright, you're coming with me." Wolfgang said blasting the handcuffs off of them.

"And why the fuck should we?" Ice retorted.

"That wasn't a question" Wolfgang responded. He threw down a ball that surrounded them by smoke. When it cleared, they were in an apartment room, or so they guessed, that was filled with what looked like magic stuff. At least that was the only conclusion Ice could come up with. It was definitely freaky enough. The crew all took fighting poses.

"Yo asshole, what the hell was that?-!" Ice said a little shaken up by what just happened.

"That was me breaking you cretins out of jail so that you could again be useful to Drago. I'm not giving you the option to go back. You're…" Wolfgang started to say.

"Yo, did you say D-man?" Ice asked.

"Drago, yes" Wolfgang responded.

"Dude, sweet!" Ice said not caring about the magic shit since he knew his boss was in on it.

"Yo, I would have thought fo sho that the geezer had totally gotten him when he did that mojo on him and his pops!" Cobra said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, fo real dude! That shit was trippy!" Ice replied.

"Alright enough! If I hear you degenerates talk anymore, my ears are going to bleed! Now shut up and wait in the corner while I summon Drago." Wolfgang shouted.

"Yo, you can do it NOW!-? HERE!-?" Ice said.

"No you idiot, I'm summoning him as in, oh never mind, you'll see in a moment." Wolfgang said sick of talking and listening to these morons for more than a minute.

Wolfgang reopened the line to talk to Drago. Ice and his crew were astonished as they saw a cloud rise and turn into an image of Drago, along with his pops and a few other demons in the background.

"Looks like you were able to get them out easily enough." Drago said.

"Human prisons are pathetic. Not the least bit of magical defense. I guess that chi wizard you told me about got too relaxed when you were banished to the Netherworld." Wolfgang replied indifferently.

"Enough chit chat, is this all you need to summon Drago?" Shendu quipped losing his patience.

"Well no, as I told Drago, I need someone to summon him." Wolfgang said sick of repeating himself.

"What do you mean you need someone to summon him? That's what you're for!" Shendu boomed.

"You misunderstand; I need someone to act as a conduit for the magic, someone with a connection to Drago. These fools will just provide the necessary magical ingredients and I shall conduct the magic to Drago, but we need someone to act as a conduit. Someone with a connection to Drago." Wolfgang explained.

"You mean like how the kid in the future was…" Drago said.

"Yes, related to the last living heir to the royal family that killed your mother and imprisoned you. We get it. I don't think we need to keep repeating it. Anyway, I will create a divination spell using some of the residual chi from them and" Wolfgang outlined.

"No need, I know who the loser we used last time was. We can just use him again." Drago said cutting off Wolfgang.

"Technically wouldn't it be the first time?" Hsi Wu asked. Drago just glared at him and then turned back to Wolfgang with Hsi Wu snickering.

"No, we can't. He worked 5 years from now, not now. I'm going to have to make sure that it isn't anyone else. It could easily be his mother that we use this time because she would be more closely related, but she died by the time we tried to summon you 5 years in the future. Hell, it could be someone unrelated to the royal family altogether, but is still somehow related with your past. These spells are very temperamental and need to be executed precisely." Wolfgang clarified.

"Man, I forgot how you just don't know how to shut up and just GET GOING ON IT!" Drago shouted irritated.

"So impatient. Guess you didn't get that trait from your mother." Wolfgang quipped as he turned to get ready on the potion.

"Bad news guys" Captain Black said as he entered into Uncle's shop. Uncle and Tohru were in the library doing some research with Jackie. Finn was manning the register while Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo cleaned the shop. Jade and Viper were looking at a bridal magazine.

"What's the matter Captain Black?" Jade asked.

"It seems the Ice Gang escaped from prison last night." Captain Black said begrudgingly.

"WHAT?-!" everyone said in unison.

"How could this have happened!-? You said that the utmost precautions were taken!" Jackie said as he returned from the back.

"They were" Captain Black replied.

"You said that guards were watching them 24/7 equipped with tasers and that if they even put a toe out of line, they'd go into solitary confinement?" Viper inquired.

"They were. In fact, that's where they were broken out from." Captain Black informed.

"Seriously? Dude, that's impressive!" Finn said "I mean to escape from the icebox is like impossible!"

"Yes, guards honestly can't figure it out. There were no signs of entry at all! The surveillance cameras didn't see anything, and all the guards on the cell block were knocked out with no memory of anything unusual. The doors to the cells weren't even forced open or picked and all the guards had their keys. It was almost as if it was…" Captain Black trailed off at the end, hating to admit it.

"MAGIC! Aiieee-yaaah! How did Uncle not see this!-? Uncle should have put protection spell on jail!"

"Sensei, don't be ridiculous. You know the jail wouldn't allow us, and it would take too much time. The jail is too big." Tohru said trying to calm Uncle.

"He's right. The question now is who broke them out, and what they want with them." Viper thought out loud.

"Don't worry. I was able to get these off of them before they went in" Captain Black said proudly as he held up a bag of hair.

"A bag of hair? What good will that do?" Jade said skeptically.

"It's a clipping of each of their hair. This way Uncle can track them." Captain Black said.

"Good work, you are learning to trust Uncle's magic. The only problem is that if they were broken out by a powerful wizard, than he will probably have some sort of cloaking spell, so we will not be able to get exact location." Uncle said

"Well, how accurate will it be?" Viper questioned.

"It will probably tell us what city they are in." Uncle said thinking.

"What? That's it?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Actually that helps much more than you think sweetie" Viper said soothingly.

"Ok, Uncle you get started on the spell, and I'll do what I can at Section 13. Enforcers, if you could come with for your insight on where they might go." Captain Black asked.

"Yeah, no prob Captain Black" Finn responded.

"Alright, the picture is coming into focus" Wolfgang announced.

"Yo, finally! I thought I was gonna turn into a geezer soon!" Ice annoyed by how long it took to brew the spell.

"Oh shut up! At least you're out of jail." Wolfgang responded.

There was smoke above another cauldron that Wolfgang had set up so that Drago and his father could see. The picture was at first a picture of the state of Louisiana. Then, it was a picture of old buildings, decaying cemeteries. It was New Orleans. Finally, there was a picture of a young woman in her late teens, early 20s. She had ivory skin, and short curly red hair. She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, but she was still pretty good looking. She had hazel eyes, and a seemingly perfect smile. None of them were expecting to see a woman. Wolfgang just performed the spell as a precaution. For there to be someone more important than a descendent of that royal family, she must truly be important.

"Alright, we have our new target. We shall leave immediately." Wolfgang said coolly as he threw another transportation smoke bomb. And all four disappeared in the ball of smoke.

_Hello reading peoples! Sorry it took so long to get an update in. It takes me forever to force myself to sit down and focus on one thing. Damn ADD can be such a pain sometimes. I'll try to get updates in sooner, but it's just hard to sit still when I think about JCA. It makes me want to go out and fight crime! Anyway, hope you liked the story. Please review and stay tuned for more, and more action than this time. Stuff needs to build though._


	3. Chapter 3: Coincidence

Emily and her friends all got off the plane at New Orleans. Everyone was excited to be spending spring break at some place exciting. But none were quite as enthused about the trip as Emily. From the cemetery to the public appearance of the reclusive TV psychic Ms. Kimber, she could not wait to get her fill of the supernatural history of Louisiana.

"Man, I can't wait to check out the French Quarter (yawn)" Emily said drowsily.

"Yup, you _really _sound excited" Fred teased.

"Oh shut up! You'd be tired if you were on Dramamine too!" Emily shouted back.

"I still can't believe that you of all people are gonna be attending _Ms. Kimber's Psychic Appearance_. You're a huge skeptic of TV psychics." Taylor said shaking his head.

"Oh please! That's not why I'm going!" Emily retorted.

"Then why?" Karen asked.

"I did research on her, and it turns out that she's practices hoodoo! If you believe the article in the paper, then she's really good at it. _Especially divination_. I mean, you guys remember what happened with Chiara!

"Really? I mean c'mon, tons of teens have stalkers, and John's a common name. It was a coincidence." Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, really! Call it what you want, but I think it was WAY too close to be fake." Emily responded.

Wolfgang with the Ice Crew in tow reappeared in an out of order bathroom of the Louis Armstrong International Airport.

"Yo dude, you could warn a bro that you're gonna do that" Ice griped.

"Shut up! The spell shows that the girl we need is close at hand now hurry you fools!" Wolfgang snapped back.

He cracked the door open to see the girl walking past with a group a friends chatting. She seemed to be lagging behind which was perfect. He and the crew slipped out of the bathroom.

"It's the short red-head in the back." Wolfgang whispered to Fist.

Fist started to sneak up on the girl, but was stopped by security personnel.

"What the hell do you four men think you're doing?" the muscular black man said.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking abo-" Wolfgang was cut-off before he could finish his lie.

"Really? I'm sure you knew what you were doing! That bathroom was out of order. What the hell were you smart-ass punks doing in there? Vandalizing it?" He responded.

"Um sir, you weren't talking to me, right?" Emily asked meekly.

"Huh? Oh no miss, I was talking to these hooligans. You can move along." The security guard responded.

"Ok thanks. Have a nice day." At that point the guard was too busy yelling at the other dudes.

"What was that about?" Karen asked inquisitively.

"Something about guys vandalizing that bathroom. How pathetic that guys their age are still pulling such immature pranks.

"Well it would appear that my stealth plan backfired." Wolfgang thought out loud to himself.

"Yo dude, it's no major problem. I heard where they were going. We can head them off!" Cobra responded.

"I still can't believe the hostel lost our reservation! I mean for god's sake, we called like a week ago!" Emily vented.

"What are we going to do now?" Fred asked.

"Can't we just find another hostel to stay at?" Karen inquired.

"_On spring break?-!_ Are you kidding me?-! Every place has got to be booked!" Taylor said.

"I'm sorry did, did I hear ya need a place to stay?" a woman with a heavy Cajun accent responded.

"I'm sorry, but we don't stay with people we don't know." Emily said and looked up to see Ms. Kimber herself!

"Well, if you want to spend the night on the street, have fun!" Ms. Kimber said "Although, I do have extra space that's already paid for at the hotel."

"Wait, wait, wait! She said _strangers_! We know who _you _are!" Fred was quick to respond.

"What? What are you doing! That's way too much to ask for!" Emily protested.

"You heard her! She has extra space that's already paid for!" Fred argued back.

"But!" before Emily could finish, Ms. Kimber cut in.

"Listen hon, my friends were supposed to show up, but they missed the flight and couldn't afford another one. That's why I paid for their hotel rooms. If ya know who I am, then ya know that it's no strain. It's up ya'll." She ended.

Everyone stared at Emily with puppy eyes to try to convince her.

"Well, since we have nowhere else to stay, we'll gladly accept your offer. I just don't want to impose." Emily answered to everyone's glee.

"As I said, I was going to pay for the week anyway."

_Besides I've got my own reasons for inviting ya'll. _ Ms. Kimber thought to herself.

"What do ya mean they're not staying here!-?" Ice shouted at the hostel manager.

"I'm sorry sir, but there was a power outage a few days ago, and there was no hard copy version of reservations. We tried to recover as many as we could, but it ended up that a lot of slots were up for grabs." The manager answered timidly.

"Well, this is an inconvenience." Wolfgang said.

"What I thought you said you were tracking her!" Ice shouted.

"Well, it would appear that there is some interference." Wolfgang responded rather annoyed by the series of events that had transpired. He began to suspect that someone was interfering with him.

"Ya look wonderful hon!" Ms. Kimber said after giving Emily the handmade amulet. The amulet as the psychic had called it looked like a bag used in hoodoo magic. It was a bag that probably had bones or some herbs, based on what it looked and smelled like. It was a strange gesture, but Emily went with it to be polite.

"Thank you so much! You've way too nice!" Emily said as she was trying to figure out why. I mean a TV psychic not only gave them a place to stay free of charge at a nice hotel, but gave her one of her homemade amulets for free. Something had to be up.

"Well, I guess you remind me a little bit of myself. _ Open-minded ta the odder side_."

"Ok well we'll be off. See ya later." Emily said really weirded out and really glad that they didn't have adjoining rooms.

"So we're we going" Fred asked.

"Oh well first I saw this cool restaurant and then I thought we could try the _haunted tours _through some cemeteries." Emily said.

"Sweet!" Taylor and Fred said in unison.

"Actually, I wanted to know if I could give ya a reading before ya left" Ms. Kimber cut in.

"Oh,…ok" Emily said. Weird, Emily thought to herself. "After we get lunch we should have enough time for that. I'll see you then."

"See you after that then!" Ms. Kimber said.

After Emily left the room, Ms. Kimber looked at a little notebook. It contained passages about dreams that she had, and beside that she had a dream book. She had seen this girl in her dreams and some terrifying creature. Usually she would just offer her a reading or something less conspicuous then all her undivided attention, but she also saw Jackie Chan in her dreams. She knew that he was associated with powerful dark magics and that if she didn't do something fast, it might be too late.

"Now how are we going to find them?" Wolfgang thought out loud. As he and the others tried to think of a plan on the street corner.

"Dude, it's spring break! They'll be hittin' the clubs. All we gotta do is find in a club, cause a scene, and drag the bitch out no prob." Ice said in a matter of fact way.

"I suppose you're right." Wolfgang said. "Alright, you three stay together. She had friends and don't I want too much of a scene. If you get spotted, then we'll have Chan on our tail. I'll be out checking out parts of the city in case they act more high-class. Be quick, but through and stay in French Quarter. They're hostel was here, and it was in a safe neighborhood, so I doubt they'll be going any place else. We'll meet here at 5. I'll procure a place for us to stay also. Alright?"

"Deal dude." Ice said already on his way.

Emily came back from lunch and went to get a reading from Ms. Kimber.

Now Emily wasn't a stupid girl. She knew that most, if not ALL, TV psychics were frauds, and that if a complete stranger asked you if you wanted a spare room at a nice hotel for no reason than out of the kindness of their hearts, you should run the other way because they might be fucking serial killers, but Ms. Kimber was different for a very specific reason. Emily and her friends, Karen, Fred, and Taylor all knew that Ms. Kimber could very well be the real thing. The reason for this was that they knew a friend that didn't get vague weird advice from the woman, but specific advice that saved her life. Her name was Chiara, and she had been having some trouble with a guy, John, that she broke up. She noticed that he had been acting weird lately, but attributed it to being heartbroken. He called her a lot, complaining about school, and they remained friends, so she had no REASON to think anything was wrong. But he kept giving her this intense look that looked so angry whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She planned to go over to his house and talk to over that Sunday. On Saturday, all 5 of them (Emily, Fred, Taylor, Karen and Chiara) were hanging out and drinking. They stayed up late and saw Ms. Kimber's ad. As a joke they called her to see what she would say. She cast her bones, and asked if Chiara had just broken up with someone. They were astonished, but not that impressed, Chiara said yes. Ms. Kimber then asked if they were just being friends, but whenever he thought she wasn't looking, he'd give her a look full of rage, and if she was planning to meet him this Sunday. Our mouths almost dropped! Ms. Kimber said that if Chiara valued her life, she would not go, not with friends, not with anyone, and that she should call John's parents before 6 o'clock or else it would be too late. This was weird as HELL! Not only had she gotten his name right, but she knew that she was meeting him, and warned her about something going wrong. Taylor and John brushed it off, but Emily was truly concerned. The next day, Emily begged Chiara to follow the psychic's advice, if not for her own sake, then for Emily's. John would understand if the psychic turned out to be wrong, but Emily was really scared. And as it turns out, Ms. Kimber wasn't wrong. Chiara stayed home at 5 o'clock, when they planned to meet, and she called John's parents to tell her that she was worried about John. John's father went home from a friend's house and found his son very drunk holding his father's hand gun! Turns out that John was incredibly distraught from the break up, and was planning to ask Chiara to marry him, and if she said no, he would shoot her, then himself so that they could be together in heaven. If his father had shown up any later, then John would have shot himself.

Emily would have run in the opposite direction if it were not for these events. She wasn't so much trusting Ms. Kimber as just fucking curious if she was the real deal, but at the same time, trying not to let her curiosity get the better of her. Emily's friends all had their queries too, but thought that since it was a 4 Seasons, it had to be safe.

Emily entered Ms. Kimber's room. She had the shades open, but this didn't make the room feel any less eerie. There were candles lit on the table near the window. There was a pot of tea and two cups. There was an old book on the table with an old skeleton key, bones, Ms. Kimber's dream journal, and a very old looking deck of playing cards. The cards were yellowing; they almost looked like they came from the 40s. The bones Emily wasn't sure what they were. Some looked like chicken bones, but there were others that didn't look like bird bones.

"Come sit down, and we can begin." Ms. Kimber said sitting down at one side, and Emily sat at the other end.

The whole "reading" was a very strange experience for Emily, and it felt like some hard core stuff. First, they had some tea, Emily excused herself to the bathroom to spit out her tea, in case there was anything in it. And then Ms. Kimber looked at Emily's leaves and then at her Dream Journal.

"What's that?" Emily asked, curious about the book.

"Why this is my dream journal dear. I had dreams 'bout chya a few days ago. I want to see how the reading looks compared to what I dreamed about."

"Oh" Emily said. If Emily thought that she was creeped out before, but now she felt like there were bugs under her skin, she was getting a little scared. There's nothing she could really do though. They had tea from the same pot, and it's not like she drank it. She did a Tarot card reading with the playing cards, which Emily knew wasn't that unusual, but the psychic got a dark and worried look on her face. She looked at her journal again, then she looked even more concerned. She then opened her big old book and took the key, opened to a bookmarked page and held the key over the book holding the string that was on the key. She started to swing it like a pendulum. "Spirits, I ask you, what you see in this young girl's future." Ms. Kimber said in a mystic tone. The key then moved to a word on the page. It read "danger". The key then moved by itself to another word, and pointed at "demons", then "apocalypse", then "hope" and then "revival".

This was weird, but also very confusing… in a way. Emily began to think. "Apocalypse does mean revealing of a great truth, so I suppose that could spell doom or new life."

Finally, Ms. Kimber brought out her bones. She asked Emily for her hands. They both held the bones and dropped them on the table. Instead of them simply falling into a strange shape like Emily thought, flew off the table! Ms. Kimber was absolutely hysterical now. "Oh my god! Child, we need to get you somewhere safe! This is very bad! Look, I have a cabin in the bayou that can keep you safe!" she said quickly gathering up her things, "but we must leave NOW!"

"Wait, what! Are you nuts?" Emily said a little bewildered by the bones and the book.

"Look, I know how this sounds, but if you don't leave now, great evil will soon be upon us, and we must move!"

"No, are you insane? Here, you can have your mojo bag back. I'm leaving."

After that, it pretty much got into a shouting match. Ms. Kimber was bigger than Emily and tried to force her to stay in the room when she tried to leave and even went so far as to hold her to the ground, but Karen and tow had heard the commotion. They called the front desk. At this point, Ms. Kimber was in even bigger hysterics, she said that evil men were going to try and kill Emily if she didn't leave with she now. The hotel staff called the police and took Ms. Kimber in the car. Emily and her friends came along to give a statement.

As they pulled away from the station, Karen pointed out the window and said "Hey look, it's those losers from the airport!"

"What losers?" Emily asked looking out the window.

"You know, the ones that got caught by security for trying to vandalize the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, weird, who would have guessed we'd have seen them here? Guess their those spoiled rich kids who have their parents to bail them out."


	4. Chapter 4: Conceit

Emily and her friends left the hotel with the police and explained what happened. Emily's friends were waiting outside for her.

"So, she asked you to come with her right away?"

"Yup, I'm curious how many kids will fall for a line like that!" Emily replied rolling her eyes. "Man" she thought to herself, "it feels like I've been here forever."

"Alright Ms. Wiedemann, that will be all. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll keep Ms. Kimber under our watch and we'll keep a squad car on you to make sure that you're safe."

A man showed up to the officer and signaled that he needed to talk to him. "If you would excuse me for a minute miss, you can leave after this."

"Yes" she said as he left, and as soon as he closed the door, "It's like I came to New Orleans to have fun! Nope, figures that the one psychic that MIGHT be real is a psycho!" the officer came in again. "He wasn't even gone a minute" Emily thought.

"Do you have some place to stay?" he asked congenially. "No, our hostel reservations got cancelled due to a scheduling mistake and Ms. Kimber offered us a place at the hotel. I thought it might be sketchy, but I talked to the hotel staff and asked them about it, and they said it was alright. I even called my dad, and he said that it was pretty damn lucky. Lucky my ass!" she said thinking to herself "Like I told you the FIRST ten times!"

"Yes. Ms. Kimber has never registered on our radar before, but I guess she's just pretty damn good. We asked your friends the same as you and asked if they would be comfortable at a safe house."

"A safe house? Is it really that dangerous?"

"I'm afraid it might be. We took them to a secure location. We didn't need to take them because Ms. Kimber was targeting you."

"Wait, I thought that you just said that you were just going to keep a squad car on me?"

"Well, when I left just now, it was an officer telling me that that necklace that Ms. Kimber gave you was also last seen on a lot of now missing young women."

"What?"

"Yes, and we didn't NEED to put your friends in a safe house because as it turns out, in the other situations, it was only the girl with the necklace, but we **must** keep you safe. Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I just...wow! I never thought it was THIS serious."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Now if you would follow me" he said taking Emily out of the room "these officers will take you to the safe house."

"We're leaving now?"

"Yes, don't worry. They'll take you to your friends." Emily felt scared, like something wasn't right, but... she was in a police station, and I mean Ms. Kimber did give a weird feeling. She's probably just freaked out. Emily followed the men out.

"We need to take you out the back. In case, she has someone watching the station." Outside, there was a police car waiting for Emily. She was terrified now, but she went in the car. When she got inside one of the officers gave her a bottle of water to drink. She started to take a couple of sips. She felt so nervous that she thought she was going to faint, but as they drove past the station, Emily felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. In the window, she saw Karen looking out the window. She was about to scream, but she got very woozy, and everything went black.

"Sorry about that Ms. Wiedemann, I just..." the officer that was interrogating Emily said entering the interrogation room, he was going to tell her that she could leave then, but she was gone. Everyone searched the station for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Karen tried to call Emily, but she wasn't answering. Several officers interrogated Ms. Kimber and she gave them a phone number to call. They dispatched police units to find her. They tracked down her phone, but it had been thrown in the street.

"Sir, we found the phone. It was thrown in the street. Surprised it wasn't smashed or run over."

"Alright thanks." the detective said hanging up the phone. In all his years on the force, he'd seen some crazy shit, but having a young woman kidnapped from WITHIN the police station, now that was a new one. He had no choice but to try the phone number that Ms. Kimber gave him. The longer that woman was missing, the smaller the possibility that she would be found again. He got out the number and begrudgingly dialed the number. He expected to get a thug that would ask for a ransom, but instead he got this:

"Hello, this is Captain Black. Who is this? And how did you get this number?" the voice asked suspiciously.

"This is detective Jackson from New Orleans police. I was given this number from a Ms. Kimber. A young woman has been kidnapped and this is all the information that Ms. Kimber had on the situation after giving the woman a psychic reading that the girl was in danger: 'Drago will be soon to rise if Jackie Chan does do something fast'. Now can you answer me what that means and how SHE knows this number?"

Captain Black was speechless for several moments until the detective's voice brought him back to the situation. He called Jackie right away and asked him about Ms. Kimber. Jackie couldn't believe it.

"You're saying that a young woman has been kidnapped?"

"Yes sir, and Ms. Kimber said that she might 'be used to summon' this Drago unless something is done. I may not know who this Drago is, but that doesn't sound good to me."

"No, it isn't. I'll be coming out immediately as well as my associates in this case. Please, make sure that no one suspicious leaves the state through the airport or roads."

"You think they're taking the girl across the country?" "Yes, if not OUT of the country!" After some further discourse, Captain Black hung up the phone. Jackie, Tohru, Uncle and Jade got ready to leave and the second everyone was ready, they were on a private jet to New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

"Would someone mid telling me how a girl got kidnapped from INSIDE the precinct?" the chief yelled at everyone. He was waiting for this Captain Black to show up. From the documents and the clearance from the state, he must have been important. The real question is how is this girl connected to such serious crime?

Wait, EMILY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED? ! HOW? ! YOU HAD HER IN AN INTERRIGATION ROOM!" Karen shrieked.

"We're looking into it." Detective Jackson said trying to calm down the group. He couldn't explain it either. According to some people, the officer who was interrogating her took her out the back to a police car, but he was talking to Detective Jackson at that time!

"Yo dude, what are we gonna do with car?" Ice asked as Fist grabbed Emily out of the back seat.

"We are going to leave it for them to find. Now let me see the girl." Fist placed her on the ground. Wolfgang took out some powder and spread it over Emily. "This will cloak the girl, so she can't be tracked by the good chi wizard", knowing that the crew would be curious. "Now, let's get going." He said taking out another transportation spell.

"Where?" Cobra inquired.

"Here" Wolfgang said as he threw the spell down. They were all enveloped in smoke and when it cleared, they were gone. A police car pulled up and looked around the area for Emily and her captors, but there was nothing there. No trail for them to follow. They were truly perplexed.

After hours of interrogating Ms. Kimber, Emily's friends, and all the officers involved in the incident, Detective Jackson was just fucking confused. Hours before and her parents had just gotten in from their flight. They were no help in clearing up the mystery either. It was a normal family. The only thing that made sense was a ransom to be demanded, but nothing! Finally, Captain Black showed up. They got even stranger looks from the station.

"Where is Ms. Kimber?" Captain Black demanded.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on here? Where is my daughter? !" Emily's father shouted.

"I don't know sir. That's what we're here to find out." Captain Black replied coolly.

"Don't worry about it! My Uncle Jackie will take care of it!" Jade added in as they walked past them to the psychics holding cell.

"Ms. Kimber!" Jackie said surprised, "What the heck is going on? !"

"I'm not entirely sure." She said looking very worried.

"Please, just start at the beginning." Jackie retorted.

"Alright, a week ago, I started to have dreams about the girl that was taken. They weren't always exactly the same, but there were always 3 young men in the dream. A blond Skinny Mullet, a…"

"A what?" everyone said in unison.

"Oh, a skinny man. There was a large man, built like a brick house, and then ano'ter skinny man, taller than the blond one. There was also a man that reeked of evil. They would take the girl. In some dreams, they killed her, in odders they didn't, but it always came to be that a man that looked like a dragon would rise out of smoke. I knew his name was Drago. I'd see him fightin y'all in some of my dreams ta. I got the number from a vision. I found da girl wit her friends. I offered them a place ta stay and gave her an amulet that would stop the evil man from findin her, but I had ta give her a reading. The reading proved what I thought, if not more than what I was fearin. I tried to get her to come wit me, but she wouldn't have it. Her friends called the police. Then dis."

"Hmm, so they must be planning some sort of cult sacrifice for the woman, right Uncle?" Capatin Black said as he turned to see that Uncle was missing. Jackie and Tohru went to get Uncle. Captain Black told the guards that they could let Ms. Kimber go.

Uncle was out asking the parents for a possession of Emily's. Ms. Kimber went to Uncle and said "Dat won't do ya any good. She's been hidden. If you want ta find her, I'm gonna need ta do anodder reading." Uncle opened his mouth to protest, but remembered how helpful she'd been in the past. "I just need my things back that they took from my hotel room. Captain Black got her possessions back and they were about to head out the front when they noticed the media had already caught scent of the story.

"Listen! It is of the upmost importance that NO details of this case are disclosed. We are dealing with very dangerous individuals."

"Who the fuck are they? !" Emily's dad yelled at him. "What is going on and WHAT THE FUCK AREN'T YOU TELLING US? ! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER GODDAMNIT!" Captian Black pulled everyone immediately involved and explained the situation to them.

"These men are wanted by the federal government for treason and attempted murder. They escaped from San Quentin Prison a few days ago." He lied knowing that if he said yesterday, they'd all start to get suspicious. "We believe they are trying to break out their leader from jail in a prison in a classified prison. We don't know why they want your daughter, but we will do the best we can to keep her from harm and bring her back safely. This case is about national security so I cannot have you telling the media what has happened. These men are not known to the public. The people I have with me are agents in this case. I know they don't look it."

"What can we do! ?" Emily's mother said through tears.

"Right now the only thing I can ask of you is to head back home and let us do our work. We will contact you as soon as we find your daughter. I'm sorry that is all."

During Captain Black's briefing, Uncle and Ms. Kimber set up for the reading in an empty interrogation room.

"Do you need help?" Tohru asked hovering over them.

"Yes! We need a personal possession of the woman." Uncle replied.

"Got it!" Jade said entering with a small black pocket knife.

"That is the woman's? !" Uncle asked suspicious.

"She was a strange girl. Came here for the ghosts!" Ms. Kimber replied.

She conjured her spell and a cloud came from her small pot. It showed a map of Germany. It pointed out the Bavarian Moutain region and further specified the southern region. It pointed to a specific mountain. It took some research to figure out where this was. Jackie was able to find it though. It was the Zugspitze in the Wetterstein Mountains. They had their location to set off to.

Before they left though, Ms. Kimber stopped them and handed them a mojo bag. "If there is any hope of tracking down dat girl wit any cunja*, dis will be it."

"Thank you" Jackie said and they were off again. Hopefully this time they can stop any evil magic before it happens.

**Sorry about the long wait. I honestly couldn't pin point a story idea. I will be trying to update much more frequently! I hope you like it so far. Feel free to review if you wish! Also cunja is Cajun slang for spell.**


	6. Chapter 6

They appeared from the smoke at the base of an enormous mountain. It was a picturesque with the pure white snow at the top and the quaint and cozy little towns at the base. The mountain holding a deadly dragon is now just a playground for tourists. Oh, a beautiful monument that looked as if it was older than time itself. In its depth held the end of the world as horrible and graphic as any German myth. The old wizard looked at the mountain and remembered the great majesty of his long fallen mistress. To once again sit on the top of the world and see the peons of the world suffer in agony and torture of a demonic society was almost euphoric for him.

"Yo dawg! This mountain would be awesome for shredding!" Cobra broke in break the sorcerer's meditations. And leading him to imagine all the terrible things he could do to these Neanderthals.

"I hear that man!" Ice chimed in.

"Can you idiots not keep silent…even for a moment" the wizard moaned as their voices grated on his last nerves. "We are going to be heading in there. We can't teleport in because of all the good magic that seals Drago inside. We will bring these provisions" he said as he waved his hands and backpacks full of cave exploring equipment appeared in a veil of black light. "Now, your job and the ONLY reason I haven't killed you yet is that I need you to watch her and NOT let her escape. If she gets lose and wanders the caves, then I will not be able to track her down unless she gets outside. Seeing as this place is a labyrinth, she will probably just get lost and die. This place is surrounded by good magic from the druids that kept Drago's spirit sealed in this fortress of nature, so my powers are greatly weakened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear boss man!" Cobra said in a chipper tone. Mostly just glad to be out and doing some fun stuff instead of the crappy and boring year in the joint.

They all grabbed their bags and headed into the ominous caves. They hiked for hours with the only light coming from their flashlights. It was stifling. Little air flow, but what was most unnerving, was hearing the different things in the caves. Animals flying around. Bugs crawling. Water dripping. And not being able to see what was happening around them for the most part. They went through large caverns, heading in a straight and upward direction towards the center to the mountain. There were small cracks that the wizard was able to make slightly bigger for Fist as he carried the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

As they were getting through a rather claustrophobic tunnel, Ice shouted to the Wolfgang "Yo, dude, how long does yo spell last? That bitch has been out for hours!"

"She'll be out all day. That way if we ran into complications while getting her, we didn't need to worry about her escaping of her own accord." Fist leaned in to Ice and whispered something into his ear. Ice chuckled a little.

"What was that?" Wolfgang shot back.

"Fist was just saying how it's easy for you to say that since you don't have to carry her and her pack." Ice replied.

After a few more hours of climbing, they made it to what looked like a large stone door. They set up camp for the night and soon they were all fast asleep. Emily started to stir soon after that though. Seemed his spell lasted for literally a day. She woke up to pitch black and was scared shitless.

"Hello?" She said to an echoing cave. She heard Ice and crew snoring right next to her. She groped around and felt a pack and opened it as quietly as she could and pulled out a flashlight. She frantically moved the light over the area, and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She was in a cave in god only knows where with people that, wait… Emily thought to herself. Those are those fucking losers and the airport! DID THEY FUCKING KIDNAP ME? ! DID THEY **RAPE **ME? ! Her mind was spinning out of control and she started to frantically strip her pants off to see if it looked, well, wrong. Everything looked fine. In fact, they looked more beat up than her, so she calmed down. Maybe these were the guys that were after her? Maybe they stopped the cops after she fell asleep in the car? But why did she fall asleep so fast, and why did those cops say that they took her friends to a safe house when they didn't. Maybe they just wanted to get her moving as fast as they could because it fucking looks like these guys are impressive to have stopped 4 armed police officers.

Emily doesn't know what _really_ happened and keeps flipping through what would be logical. Eventually she gives up and looks for ways out of the cave they are in. She uses her lighter to gauge air current. The direction of the flame is the direction of the air current, and thus a will eventually lead to the source of the current, the wind outside. Weirdly though, the lighter's flame keeps pointing at what looks like a door carved into the rock. Emily went over to the door and examined its surface. It was covered in what looked like ancient runes. She felt along the edges of the door until she pricked her finger on a sharp piece and cut her finger. The runes by her blood started to glow red. Then it radiated out to the rest of the runes. It started to slide open! Emily was flabbergasted! The noise woke up everyone and they all watched the door slowly slide into the left side of the rock wall. She quickly hid the lighter in her bra, so she could use it later without worrying about them taking it. Emily thought she pushed some trick to open it, like a trapdoor, except not trying to kill you.

"How did you do that?" Wolfgang shot at Emily.

"What?"

"How did you open that door?"

"I don't know. Must have hit a trigger, a fucking sharp one." She answered as she sucked her bleeding fingertip.

"I see, must have been her blood to trigger the door" Wolfgang said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's all get to sleep. We still have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Wait, what journey? Where the fuck am I and who the _fuck_ are you guys! ?" Emily shouted

"Oh well, you see, those police were actually trying to take you away from the police station to try and kill you. We stopped them." Wolfgang said, not having thought of a good story to make her cooperate and make this process that much easier.

"Uh huh" Emily answered with a raised eyebrow. "And what did I see, and how the _hell_ are you going to justify taking me to a cave in whereverthehellweare. Also, how stupid do you think I really am?"

"Uh…well you see…"

"Give it up Wolfie, she's ain't gonna fall for yo shit. You really want to know what we want ya fo, dawg?" Ice interjected

"Yes, and I'm not a dog dumbass." Emily said generally pissed.

"Heh, looks like we got a smartass. Well, what we want yo fo is to spring our demon boss from a magic jail by using from magically shit to do it. And then when he does get out, he'll probably kill ya. Get it?"

Emily just stared at them for a minute. Where they really this crazy? Or this…stupid? What the fuck?

"If you really think I'm going to follow that crap, I'm out of here" Emily said while heading to the newly opened door.

"And where to you think you're going?" Cobra said with a smirk.

"Passed you!" Emily said as she tried to push him out of the way. Cobra moved and then, when he was behind her, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. He then turned her back around and pushed her back towards Ice.

"Yeah, you ain't goin nowhere." Ice replied.

Emily could see that they were all serious, so she threw a punch and Ice. He dodged it. She threw another and he grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. Emily rolled over and got back on her feet. He was good, but she had to get passed him and his gang, so she got ready for a fight. She was no match for Ice though. Any hit or kick she threw, he countered with ease, even in his tired state. Finally, she just tried to run into one of the caves to her side, but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and put it behind her. She tried to kick his leg out, but he dodged it and pushed her other knee in to get her on the ground. Then he just sat on top of her. Emily elbowed him in a pressure point in his leg which gave her room to try and get out, but Ice used the motion to get her on her back. He held to arm down and stared he in the eyes an inch from her face and said "As I said, you ain't going nowhere, but if you're nice, maybe D-man won't kill ya, and just make you his slave."

Emily was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life. Fist brought over some rope and they tied her up and then tied her to stake that they drove into the ground. Fist put her on a sleeping bag and pillow, and put a blanket on her, and they turned off the lights and slept. Emily just sat there for a while in shock. After what felt like hours, she turned her into her pillow and started to sob. She might never see her family again. She might die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

No! I won't let myself think like that! I will get out of this! I still have the lighter, and I can still outsmart them. With all the traps that I'm sure this place will have, I'll get my chance, but I need to make sure that they don't catch on, and that when I make my move, I don't get caught. Because otherwise, I won't get a second chance with this group.

She was scared and lonely, but never let the hope and confidence burning within her extinguish. She turned and fell asleep. Seems the spell wasn't very restorative because Emily fell asleep… eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolfgang woke up in the dark and got out a lantern and woke everyone up with a shrill whistle blow.

"Yo, what the fuck?" Ice shouted annoyed.

"We need to get going. You've slept for 8 hours; that should be sufficient. Make some food and let's go."

Cobra lit a fire and they started to cook some freeze dried food. Fist wasn't sure what to do with the girl though. He leaned into Ice's ear to ask. Emily was just sitting there watching all of their movies. She looked like a scared mouse.

"Yo dude, just get her legs free and give her some slack on her arms. You can use the rope for a leach for the bitch. Make her carry her own damn bag this time too." He said sneering at Emily. Fist did as he was told, and they ate a quick breakfast. Fist had to make Emily eat; she was nervous she thought she was going to puke, but she knew she had to keep her strength. Plus, it didn't look like they drugged it.

They moved past the doorway and kept a pretty fast pace. Emily's pack wasn't too heavy though. It seemed that she only carried her sleeping bag, a lantern, and food for what looked like a week. Don't know what the big fucking deal was about her carrying it other than to make Ice seem more authoritative. The tunnel that they entered though was very synthetic. It looked as if it was made for the comfort of those hiking through it. That is until they reached the first fork. Wolfgang stared at Emily to see if she would know the way.

"What?"

"Which way do we go girl?"

"How the hell should I know, and my name's Emily."

"Ugh, fine _Emily_ which way should we go?"

"Where does the air current go?"

"Why?"

"It was going towards that weird door before."

"Wait… how did you figure that out?"

Emily stood stock still and blurted out "Mmy finger! I wet my finger and felt for the airflow." Emily sucked at lying, but Wolfgang just chocked it up to nerves. He pulled out a lighter and to his surprise, it was that damn simple. Seems that these people weren't expecting them to make it past the door.

Eventually they hit another door; this time Wolfgang took Emily's hand and cut Emily's finger to get the blood. The same thing happened as before and they continued in this pattern for several hours. Always heading up slopes, never stairs and there were no traps. Emily after certain intervals would rub the rope against her wrists to make it look like they were too tight and ask Fist to loosen them. She made sure to do that when it looked like Ice was deep in conversation with Cobra. He was obviously the boss. She thought she could use that it seemed more and more that she would never get the chance.

It was monotonous in that cavern and each step heralded Emily closer to her doom. Emily was terrified; if it's this easy to get by, she would never get a chance to escape. She didn't know what to do, and her mind switched to all the horrible things that they could do to her. It was like Poe's _Pit and the Pendulum_, she knew what was coming, but was helpless to stop it. The close she got to it, the more like she felt like she was going to lose her sanity. A part of her wished they would just get there so that something would happen! The boredom and mystery were pushing her to her wits end. Finally, they came to a very ornamented door. Torches to the side, a large bear skull at the top and a rusty short sword and a dusty hammer forming an x on the front. They took off the implements and pricked Emily's finger again for the blood, but when the door opened, it lead to a stone wall and nothing else. They tried Emily's blood on this and nothing. The wizard concluded that it was a dead end. "I can't believe I thought it would be this easy." He thought to himself exhausted. Fist staked Emily up after she laid out her sleeping bag and ate. Emily laid down and pretended to fall asleep, waiting for them to sleep and see if there was something she could do.

Once they fell to sleep, Emily got up thinking. She didn't understand why that door didn't work. The air current was going that way. Emily started to work at the ropes holding her trying to make as little noise as possible, but every decibel, however small, felt like a ruckus in her mind. It was so quiet; all the noise was their breathing and her rustling. She was scared to death that they would awake in the dark and she would never know. They a gust of wind seemed to blow by. She thought she heard it whisper her name, but she figured she was just paranoid at this point. The ropes around her wrists were too loose, and she slipped out. She pulled out her lighter and looked around being a quiet as possible. Again there was wind, this time stronger, and it went to the wall, but that made no sense. Again, but it whispered again, it said weapon. Emily was confused but thought it was a good idea and picked up the short sword. Then the ground fell out underneath her. She shouted and woke up everyone else, but the trapdoor she fell down closed before they could see where she went. They panicked and ran down the tunnel. The old wizard couldn't figure it out until he saw the lighter lying on the ground.

"Come back here! She fell down a trapdoor."

"How do you know?" Cobra asked confused.

"The lighter simpleton. She wouldn't just let go of this commodity in a cave and why else would she scream? Fist you have the pick axe. Ice, you use that hammer, she might be on the run already!"


	8. Chapter 8: A light in the dark

I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter! :

Emily rubbed her butt and she adjusted to the dim light of the cave. Thankfully, she didn't land on her sword. Man, can you imagine how painful it would be to have a huge slash in your ass. She got up and looked around and realized something that really should have been obvious. There's a dim light in a mountain. How the hell did that work? She moved towards the source of the light. It was a round glowing rock on a small alter. There was a line of German runes on it that wrapped around the egg in a circle, but how was it glowing? Was it phosphorescent? She put her hand on it and it was warm! She drew her hand away. What the fuck was this thing? She placed her hand on it again. It was a soft warmth, it wasn't holding anything hot inside that was radiating heat. She felt a light thump in the egg when she really paid attention to it. Then another, then... dear god, it was a heartbeat! It's an egg! What the ever loving fuck?! How did this work?! How could an egg emit light, and what animal would lay that kind of it? The shell, felt like stone, was it stone? This made NO sense! She heard a hard knock from the ceiling and quickly remembered her situation. She searched the walls with the dim light from the egg and realized that the room wasn't a room but the front part of another long passageway that lead into more black abyss. She started down that way as she heard was sounded like more knocking, no banging? They were digging. They had tools to get through the trapdoor. She had to hurry. This day or night, not like she could tell, was getting weirder by the second. She felt like she should be scared, but holding the egg made her feel a little calmer. As long as she kept moving forward, she was sure to hit one of those weird doors again and that would either trap her pursuers or slow them down as the chipped it away. She just had to keep moving forward. Man, it was so dark, and she was so scared she'd reach a dead end.

"I should sing. Yeah, that will make me feel better. _When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze over took my city..._" She continued forward so scared, but kept singing to reassure herself, not realizing just how important that egg was.

Note: The song is "Gypsy Bard" a fan made My Little Pony song. I'm not sure who made it originally since so many people have made different versions, but it wasn't me. Sorry it's short, but I'm still working on some things and I had some free time and I needed to start the story up again. There will be more, just not sure when since this year will be busy.


End file.
